


Love is Drive/Love is Death

by katebishoop



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, F/M, Reunions, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebishoop/pseuds/katebishoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike can see it. Roan can see it.</p><p>Those two would do anything for each other. Their love would be the death of them both.</p><p>-<br/>Episode Tag for 3x02 "Wanheda - Part Two"<br/>Spoilers for the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Drive/Love is Death

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3x02 "Wanheda - Part Two"

Pike remembers each and every student he had on the Ark.

He remembers Monty Green, a quiet, mischievous kid who would always be by Jasper Jordan’s side. He remembers Bellamy Blake, who kept to himself, and who kept his nose in a book, who was always eager to learn. It’s hard to recognize them now, after everything the ground has done to them.

He also remembers Clarke Griffin, excelling at more than just Earth Skills, Wells Jaha trailing behind her, she was always offering a hand to students that needed help.

And now she needs help. In that moment he doesn’t fully understand why, but there’s grounders hunting her, and that’s enough.

He understands now what the kids have gone through, what they had to do to survive. He understands why they are hunting Clarke. No child should have to go through that. Pike had dedicated his life on the Ark to raising the children, to help them grow and dream and be happy.

He’s going to kill every last grounder if that’s the last thing he does.

They’re back in the rover, and Kane is driving. Hannah is in the front seat, her arm reaching back to hold her son’s hand as he leans against the back of her seat and sleeps.

Bellamy’s lying down on the floor, and Pike can tell that his shaking isn’t from the rover. He’s bit his lip, splitting it, blood dripping down the side of his mouth. Tears are streaming out of the corner of his eyes. He’s seen this look before: on Hannah’s face, after the attack, after her husband…

Pike reaches forward and grabs Bellamy’s hand and holds it to his chest.

He knows what Monty told him: that Bellamy and Clarke had become their leaders, that they had protected them, that they had defeated the Mountain and that Clarke just couldn’t take it.

He knows the look of a broken man, of a person who has lost the person that they love most.

_We gotta find Clarke._

_It’s Clarke._

_Get out of my way!_

_We’re losing her._

_I almost had her._

_We can’t lose Clarke!_

_We can’t lose her…_

He wouldn’t have pictured it, them, back on the Ark. They were several years apart - from different worlds, entirely, but everything was different on the ground. Bellamy and Clarke?  He put the pieces together of what he knew about them: fiercely loyal, always looking out for others before themselves, and they were kind. They were like two sides of the same coin. He could see it. It made sense.

“We’ll find her,” Pike wanted those words to be true, he really did, “you’ll get her back.”

Bellamy’s eyes meet his and it breaks his heart. He remembers the shy, bright eyes of this boy; and now they are dark and broken like shattered glass.

“I can’t lose her…” he whispers and his voice hitches, “I can’t lose her again…”

_So what? We give up?_

_We let them kill her?_

Pike squeezes his hand. He squeezes the hand of the boy, made man by pain and war and suffering, who would run through a battlefield full of hostiles, who would jump into the fray, who would keep fighting and going despite being in the process of bleeding out of his leg…

He remembers Bellamy Blake. He remembers how he wouldn't let anyone get close to him, and he understood why when he found out about his sister. He was fiercely loyal to the ones he loved. He would do anything to protect them, even at that cost of his own life.

_In love, may you find the next…_

_May they meet again…_

* * *

Roan could hear the person coming from a mile away. He had been packing up, getting ready to head out, when he heard the noise coming from the entrance.

His prize was exhausted, her head slumped against her chest. Roan stepped back into the shadows and waited.

The man who came in was dressed like an Azgeda, but his demeanor was anything but. He was too loud, too eager, and when he saw her he rushed forward.

The man kneels in front of the Wanheda, but he does not rush to kill her and take her power, nor does he try to capture her for himself.

He strokes a hand down her face, running his fingers through her hair.

_Hey._

It is gentle, and relieved; the word so simple comes off like a prayer from this man’s lips.

She’s looking up at this man now, and Roan can see the recognition, the relief - the hope, the amazement, the disbelief - in her eyes. She says something that he can’t make out around her gag, the man’s name, possibly?

She was right then, her people did care about her.

_I’m going to get you out of here._

He takes her gag out, and Roan knows what he has to do.

_LOOK OUT!_

Roan kicks the man to the ground, and holds his sword to his throat.

_No, please! Please don’t!_

The man on the ground is glaring at him with such ferocity, that Roan knows that any lesser man would be terrified.

_I’ll do anything! I’ll stop fighting. Just please don’t kill him!_

He puts a little pressure down on the sword and turns to face her. She is pleading, she is weak, and he knows that she means what she is saying. He knows that she would give up her life, her power, for this one man.

The great Wanheda was human, after all.

He moves his sword out of the way.

_Thank you._

That's when he knows.

He gives the man a warning before knocking him out and stabbing him in the leg. That should deter him.

She’s screaming his name now - _Bellamy Bellamy Bellamy!_ \- even after he shoves the gag back into her mouth. She is crying and her eyes never leave the unconscious body as he drags her away.

“A word of advice,” Roan says to her, a little while later when they are far away that he is sure this Bellamy - her second, her lover? -  would be unable to follow or find them. She is keeping her promise: she is making no sound, she is putting up no fight. “love is a dangerous thing. It’s a weakness that can be exploited. It will get both of you killed.”

He sees the flash of indignation in her eyes, and she leans forward as if to fight before she remembers herself. She made a deal, and her restraint only proves his point.

**Author's Note:**

> It is about 1 am right now, so three hours after seeing the episode. These are the knee jerk feelings. I am going to bed now but I am not done yet. I have so many feelings - it's disgusting. Why do these characters do this to me.
> 
> come hang out over on [tumblr](http://bellakeyblake.tumblr.com)!


End file.
